Aftershock
by kTarzynnaCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen is torn between a love in the past and a love in the present. Who will bring him to his dreamed future? Is the earthquake really not as powerful as the aftershock?...
1. Summary

SUMMARY

The year was 1756. Edward Cullen is a century old vampire frozen in an 18 year old man's body. In a war destructed place and era he meets Celestina Maryse, a 17 year old farm girl who scorched his thirsted throat for human blood and melted his ice frozen heart. But in an attempt to save her soul from suffering the same fate that his has been condemned of, he ended his pursuit and watched the love of his vampire life be consumed by time and death. While she slowly withers, his heart suffered the same fate…

A century and a half have passed, and Edward's heart once again warmed up as he laid his eyes on Isabella Swan, a modern day teenager. His thirst once more burned with passion as this human's scent reawakens all his dormant emotions.

Will this end as tragically as the first? Will Edward commit the same mistake again and let this second chance wither before his eyes and cause more centuries of longing and pain? Or will he finally betray his morals and give this human the bite that will both condemn them into the pits or hell, in exchange for love that nearly as good as forever?...


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

_Forks 2008_

It was an ordinarily dreary Monday morning. As usual, the sun is hidden beneath dark thick clouds that made the small town of Forks, Washington look like a canvass of black and white. The almost freezing winds could almost be heard in the silence of this morning.

But silence is nonexistent in the hallways of Forks High School. For this moment marks the day of the arrival of a new face. For the past few weeks, information has been passed from one mouth to the other about the Chief Police's daughter transferring from the sunny state of Arizona to the cold mountains of Forks.

As the students of Forks High went around busily and noisily exchanging words about this girl, one boy sat in one corner of the Literature classroom suffering another kind of noise.

Edward Cullen has always been branded by the students of Forks High as one of the, if not THE, most beautiful man in the world. A member of the Cullen family, only members of his family can ever compete with him when it comes to physical looks and intelligence. His family came to Forks four years ago from Juneau, Alaska.

Unknowing to the rest of the Forks population, this family arrived concealing one hell of a dark secret.

The world of the supernatural is no stranger to the Cullen family, for they are part of it. Vampires have always struck an extremely fearful nerve when heard by most. Cold beings. Blood suckers. Night dwellers. Bringers of death. These are only some of the bad descriptions these creatures get as centuries of killings are taken into their account. But the vampire family of the Cullens can be considered as an exception of this rule, if the mortals are allowed to be of knowledge with this world anyway.

The Cullen "family" is composed of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, who have adopted five children; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and of course, Edward. This has stirred quite a controversy among the people of Forks for Dr. Carlisle and his wife looked like very young children taking care of children. This is half true, for the couple are only in their early 20's when they were changed, but by taking their vampire age into account, they're both centuries old.

Their arrival several years back has also caused quite a commotion, and today, it's being repeated.

Although the anticipation about this arrival is extremely contagious, Edward is minutely affected. For him, this day is a painful reminder of a departure.

Edward is a very special boy, even for a vampire, for he possesses a gift most would die to have; the gift of mindreading. He can read minds of people from miles away, and can hear the internal chatter of everyone all at the same time.

But today, Edward is cursing on his own gift. This day he wanted peace and quiet to mourn for someone who was lost centuries back. And the loud noises of mouths and minds are not actually helping him out.

Blocking out all the noises in his head, Edward decided to simply skip school to mourn in seclusion. He quietly stood up from his corner and in human pace he slowly trekked out of the room, avoiding contact from anyone. As he walked through the nearly thinning corridor, the first bell rang announcing the beginning of the school day.

Among the crowd was his favorite adopted sister, Alice.

"_Where do you think you're going?!,_" she demanded in her mind, in a very loud manner. "_Come on Edward, it has been a hundred and fifty years! I don't expect you to get over it but can you at least…_"

Edward totally blocked his mind from everything, not even his kind can penetrate his thoughts. He simply sighed and grimaced towards his sister.

With his hand on his pockets, he walked with a frown toward the main exit, not bothering to look at Alice's half aggravated half furious mask as she stood there, nearly burning holes on the back of Edward's jacket.

He walked, dragging his feet and it seemed that he has no direction. He didn't notice where his feet were taking him until he looked up and realized that he's nearly outside. He's nearly free from the mortal eyes that would betray his kind if he's seen running in superhuman speed. As he sped up, but still in human speed, he noticed that he's not alone.

His golden eyes met a pair of dark chocolate spheres set on porcelain smooth skin, framed by a messy tussle of dark brown hair. He looked away uninterested, realizing that this was the girl everyone has been talking about. Isabella Swan.

He briskly sped away, yearning to be alone. As they nearly crossed path, the open doors of the building welcomed in a strong gust of wind blowing towards Edward's direction. The girl's hair flowed as the wind passed though her. Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, to welcome the smell of the mountains, to clear his lungs of mixed human scents.

But then his eyes suddenly snapped open as the scent that entered his lungs brought in an excruciating sensation in his throat that burned in thirst. The scent was all new, but vaguely familiar. He almost buckled down on his knees when the scent knocked him back. Knocked him way back a century and a half ago…


End file.
